


Märchen

by rubylily



Category: Shuumatsu no Izetta | Izetta: The Last Witch
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: After the final battle, Finé waits by Izetta's side.





	Märchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elstaplador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/gifts).



Finé would spend eternity by Izetta's side if she had to. Until Izetta finally awoke again, time was frozen.

Soldiers had found Izetta's unconscious body after her final battle with Sophie and brought her to this makeshift hospital, and after the doctors and nurses had stabilized her, Finé had planted herself at Izetta's bedside, and still Izetta didn't wake.

Finé touched Izetta's hand, warm with life. Although covered in bandages, Izetta's breathing was regular, and she almost appeared to be simply sleeping. Upon her face was an expression of peace, and no one deserved peace more than her, Finé knew.

Like out of a fairy tale Izetta had suddenly appeared, a savior dressed in white. She had brought the hope Eylstadt had forgotten, but she was human too, a woman barely out of girlhood. She wanted love and peace too, and she had taken such a terrible burden to protect the one she loved most.

And Finé could do nothing to replay that devotion.

She loved Izetta with all her heart. The kisses they shared under the stars, simply holding one another - no dream or fairy tale could compare. As Izetta fought on the frontlines, Finé swore to defy the destiny of the White Witch, to create a happily ever after for them both.

As she touched Izetta's bandaged face, carefully and gently, a smile tugged at her lips. But not all fairy tales ended in sorrow, she knew. Many did end happily ever after, and when they had found a forgotten collection of fairy tales in the castle's library, Izetta had admitted sheepishly that those were her favorites, and Finé had kissed her, just one of many kisses they had shared before the final battle.

"Izetta," Finé said softly as she traced Izetta's soft lips. "Do you remember our first kiss? It was in the gardens, before you had to leave for another battle. You were more nervous than usual, but I didn't expect a thing. You tried to touch my hand, but then we fell into the flowers. You were so embarrassed, but I just laughed, and then you started laughing too, and then you kissed me, right then and there! But I was so, so happy…"

Feeling the stung of tears, Finé closed her eyes, memories of other kisses she had shared with Izetta flashed across her eyelids. A witch and royalty - it really was like a fairy tale, and Izetta's gentle voice, with her cries of "Princess," echoed in Finé's ears. More than anything she wanted to hear that voice again, to see Izetta's red eyes open once more. Like her voice, her eyes were bright and honest, and they alone could full Finé with indescribable warmth.

And if this was like a fairy tale, with a happily ever after that Izetta loved so much, perhaps there was a way to wake her.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Finé bent over Izetta to carefully press her lips against Izetta's. They were as soft and warm as Finé remembered, and she wanted to savor that taste.

Peace was still faraway, but someday, Finé would present a peaceful world to Izetta with her own hands.

When Finé finally broke the kiss, Izetta stirred, and her eyes slowly opened, and Finé's heart leapt. She blinked once, twice, and her red eyes, full of bright innocence and life, finally met Finé's. "Princess?" she breathed. Her voice was hoarse, but still carried that warmth Finé loved so much.

Finé clasped Izetta's hand between hers, and no longer could she suppress her tears. "Good morning, Izetta," she said as she brushed her lips against the back of Izetta's hand.


End file.
